


Paint Me (Evil Ink x Reader)[Under construction]

by SinMama



Category: Undertale
Genre: DoesInkJackingTheRainbowCountAsFluff?, EachChapterIs1000Words, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, MisleadingTitles, Rape, Scary, SinVerse, SinVerse Sanses belong to the SinMama, Smut, Thriller, VeryEvilInk, Voilence, WaitFluff?, plottwist, slowburn, whoopsIMadeAPlot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Ink Sans, everyone loves to see him as a innocent soulless protector of the Alternate universes, unfortunately all of this is untrue, Ink's true intentions yet to be uncovered but of course, we always fall into his trap to believe his innocent so no one will really think his evil now will they.Descriptions can be quite so deceiving, truly by the means of this, don't judge a book by its cover, it may just play you into its clutches as fallen prey, but truly, many think they can make him change, but you can't change who someone is, it's a permanent thing, isn't it?





	1. 1•New Toy•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Ink is bored out of his mind and wants to do some evil deeds.
> 
>  
> 
> Some very violent naughty evil deeds.

I sighed, leaning back against my throne, it had been quiet for a while in the castle, not even my servant Dream can do anything and he is no use to me, I've fucked him repeatedly already but soon got bored of it and the mess was starting to get on my fucking nerves, "Blegh." I sank down on my throne crossing my arms behind my skull, crossing my legs as well, sighing, boredom is my enemy now if it were a living being I would've killed it long ago, I have nothing in the multiverse currently to do unless.. maybe I could toy with some of the humans in the universes with no monsters at all, I sat upright, 'Yes that's right.' I could go and mess with those humans, all I have to do is find the right human, hmm maybe a female, I heard fucking a female is more fun than with another male, maybe I could torture my brother a bit before going yes this'll be so much fun.

Cold icy breath into the air, the smoke curled, disgusting humans, I continued on searching, some drunk males hooting at some stuck up females who seemed to somehow be able to put up with their shit, I kept the hoodie up of the old blue jacket, "Ugh." I dislike wearing such long sweatpants, tugging it back up a sudden force hit me, "Hey!" I fell to the concrete with a heavy weight on top of me, I grabbed their shoulders squeezing them making sure it hurts, I didn't bother pulling my hoodie as it up fell down, "Just who the fuck do you think you are that you can just run into me like that Huh!" I snarled baring my teeth, it was female her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks glistened wet, must've have been crying, 'Ew gross.' "Hey fucking slut get back here!" A bunch of gross grubby oily greasy skinned grown men ran around the corner screaming profanities, the female in my arms whimpered and I'm pretty sure she isn't whimpering at my actions of squeezing her shoulders, she hid her face into my sternum, 'Ugh fuck she's getting her fucking gross human liquids on my clothes.' I grunted standing up dragging the female up along with me, "Hey baldy!" I snapped my view straight up at the grown men, 'Ugh' I could smell the alcohol on them it reeked as though they had been dunked into barrels of alcohol, I snarled barring my teeth, "Fucking freak wearing a fuckin' mask, bet it got some freaky scars underneath!" The men bursted with laughter, the female started hiccuping, great just great yeah go ahead and ruin my clothes, I rolled my eye-lights at them, "Fucking grease monkeys." I growled, they all stopped laughing after my comment, "What da' say baldy!" One man flipped out butterfly knife, I chuckled smirking, "Oh now this is fun, you all should be running." I clenched my hands tighter on the female's shoulders, she whimpered pressing her arms against my sides, the man shouted out their battle cry swinging the knife at me, they dropped the knife, his arm falling onto the ground he fell onto his knees screaming holding is arm as blood spurted out of the dismembered stub, "Ahaaaa what the fuck man!" I could smell their fear, they stared in absolute horror as I licked the tip of the bloody small paintbrush, the female was shaking in my arms, "Why don't I finish off the job Huh?~" I swung the paintbrush with ease at the screaming male, his scream suddenly stopped the men stood there like deer in headlights, a crunching sound, blood dripping off my paintbrush, the man's head slowly slipped off its body, blood spewing from his nose mouth eyes and ears, falling to the ground with a thud and splat of blood, just a mass of disgusting human flesh and muscle, the large veins in the body spurted blood all over them it brought them out of their shock they screamed running in fear for their lives, "Heh." I kept a firm grip on the female, "Now.. human, lead me on home why don't you." A smile played itself onto my bone lips as her body shut down, becoming entirely limp in my arms, "Mmm-ahahaha hahaha!" I laughed aloud, I placed my bloody phalanges against her head, her memories seeping into my mind, her family, her friends, her home, her job, everything, I know everything about her know, "(Y/n).. Huh." I picked her up bridal style, flashing red and blue lights and weeping sirens approached fast, I smirked chuckling, teleporting quickly at ease into her bedroom, 'I know everything' I striped her naked from her clothes she hadn't stirred knocked out cold, I placed her pajamas on her, "It seems I have found my new toy.~" I chuckled walking backwards out of her room shutting the door with the lights flashing off dead, I opened the door to the guest room, "This is mine now." I locked the door and painted the floor boards black with the walls red, the bed turned black with patterns of red, "Be prepared my new toy, for it wasn't all a dream." I smirked laying down on the bed, falling into the void of sleep.


	2. 2•Unwanted Guest•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Ink doesn't care about personal space or someone going through shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a supernatural title.  
> Here have some pillow abuse.

Gasping I sat upright and looked around quickly nearly enough to give myself whiplash, I sighed pressing my palms against my cheeks, "That really must've been some weird ass dream." I really didn't like it though I was cut off from my thoughts as I heard snoring, "Fuck fuck fuuuuck." I clearly had remembered living alone the last time I checked and clearly I didn't want any roommates with my kind of job obviously, I stood up off of my bed leaving the comforting warmth instead of hiding away in it and calling professional policemen to apprehend the intruder because early morning logic obviously. I grabbed the perfect weapon, my pillow as I didn't have any fancy weapon like in the movies and television series such as a baseball bat or magnum because I really wasn't that wealthy at the moment on being a teacher with such low pay, I cringed as my bedroom door creaked with the slight push. I approached the empty room opening the door, "Huh." There was a radio on a side cabinet of the furnished room I defiantly remember being completely unfurnished and dusty. I flipped the radio's switch turning it off filling the house with silence the silence was pure bliss for only the few seconds as I squealed feeling my ass being pinched, I span around fast to face the intruder and smack them whoever they are with all my adrenaline pumping the pillow went with a thwack sound as it smacked them exploding in the process feathers exploding across the entire room. As the feathers began to settle I could begin to see who- or what it was, my body went cold and I was sure my face went pale standing in front of me was a living breathing skeleton, a few feathers were in its socket while some on its cranium and nasal cavity, I was flabbergasted looking like a fish gasping for H2O while on land, "That was a very naughty thing to do baby girl." His voice came out like rumbling tumbling thunder of a powerful storm coming but yet smooth as a glass ball and cold as ice, my chest felt suddenly constricted as it became suddenly difficult to breath darkness faded into sight as I completely lost consciousness. 

 

I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably whilst holding with trembling hands a mug filled with hot chocolate with whip cream on top, "S-So let me get this straight, your a living breathing skeleton-" he had this smug look while sipping some coffee from his own mug I'd question later how that even biologically made sense for it not to spill all over on his bones,"-that has come from another dimension who protects these other dimensions-" he seemed to chuckle at that I don't know what was even funny about this my heart was beating fast against my sternum inside of me as though I was a child doing a presentation in front of their own mischievous classmates, "-whose name is Ink. Came here because this dimension is under some sort of life threatening situation that could e-end all of humanity." I let go of my mug pressing the warm palms of my hands against my face rubbing against the skin uncomfortably while clenching and unclenching fingers, Ink only seemed to laugh at my distress, "Its Daddy Ink for you sugar cube.~" his voice had a certain lustful purr with it making me cringe his a skeleton he doesn't have anything though he has already defied many things he could really, no I tore my thoughts away from that it was no time to think on how a skeleton would exactly even have a penis there were more important matters to attend to, "Why me?" I blurted out without any proper thought to the question, "Why not, I had chosen you." I took a breath, "But- what for- why. I'm just a ordinary teacher with low pay for a high school there isn't much exciting about my life neither do I really even have one." Way to go on degrading my self depressingly, "Why so I can fuck you of course." He smiled so innocently while resting his chin on his hands, "W-What!" I spluttered, did I even hear correctly I was still waking up from passing out earlier on, "You heard me (Y/n), sugar cube dal. I chose you because your the perfect female to fuck and impregnate." I slammed my hands down on the table he didn't even flinch or move though his smile got wider to a mischievous violating Chesire grin, "I am not some bitch- how is fucking me supposed to save this so called 'doomed' dimension in any situation." Clearly this couldn't be true I mean having sex could save a dimension sounded like one of Asylum's cheap cheesy movie rip-offs, "Oh it will darling sugar cube. You see when I impregnate you with my child, this child will have amazing specialties-" so far it sounded innocent like one of those fairy tale stories of Disney's, "-which I will sacrifice by mercilessly brutally doing so." Okay that honestly had turned dark in one to a hundred thousand percent in meer seconds, "Wha-fuck no if I'm having child no fucking way I'm I letting you kill it-" he stood up the blood red shapes in his eye-sockets gleamed, I had a sudden terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Ah so I have your consent to make you pregnant." "W-what no you do not have my consent!" He opened his mouth about to continue when he suddenly got cut off from a loud ringing noise, we were both quiet in the very few seconds before realization slapped me across the face with a hard brick, "Fuck I'm late for work!"


	3. 3•Not a Phase•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is this sorcery you call math?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay time to teach horny teenagers- It's not a phase mom! Also you shall be learning some maths today hurrah.

Well it seems Ink- or as he persists me to call him Daddy Ink could follow me around wherever he wanted I would admit his disguise was, eh I would rate it a seven out of ten though I didn't really know what he had planned to do during my time teaching a class I'm sure he would freak out many of the students on standing in the corner watching. I just had to somehow convince my boss, "Look- sir his well.. a old friend of mine that well..." I shrugged waving my hands about in a uncertain manner, "His been going through some and stuff lately and he just wanted to stick around with me." I coughed awkwardly as Ink span the globe keeping up a act of complete stranger, he really is a damn stranger, "Look (Y/n)." He sighed shaking his head, "This is a highly respected school-" respect my ass, "-and we don't need-" he pointed at Ink who had been absent minded doing his own thing with a pencil sharpener, "-complete random homeless people in this school trashing up the place." He crossed his arms on his desk, "Sir, Pete I'm sure my friend.. uh-" shit I had to come up with a name fast, "-Dave won't cause any trouble, his just been going through some.. depressing matters! Yes yes his been going through well some tough times and I can't really leave him alone-" I leaned closer to my boss whispering, "-his wife had recently divorced him and she took everything, even the kids. I'm sure you know how that feels like." I somehow had magically remembered that long ago story my boss had told me when his wife divorced him, he muttered under his breath grumbling he shut his eyes closed for a second which I am sure it was called blinking as he fiddled with his silky royal blue shiny tie, "Fine (Y/n), but you have responsibility over him if he harasses any of the students-" thank gosh for Pete's big softy heart which I will honestly never take advantage of, "Don't worry boss I assure you Dave isn't interested in harassing anyone." I emphasized on the word harassing hoping Ink understood to not harass the students or me either.

 

Luckily being that I taught in front of a large group of students Ink hadn't bothered harassing me though that hadn't meant his eye light like pupil weren't harassing my form, I could almost feel his eye lights practically touching my ass or even imagining the most downright dirty things I shivered at that thought having many regrets, "So who remembers Pythagoras from last term hmm." I hummed scanning the room for the brightest of the students, "Ah Bob, would you like to come up here and solve the problem to find the hypotenuse?" He nodded shyly as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the board taking one of the blue markers, he managed to finish solving it quite quickly, "Now could you explain to the class how you got to this answer?" Bob let out almost a tiny squeak before nodding quickly pushing his glasses back up the ridge of his nose, "W-Well you see I first wrote down what I had B squared equals fourteen squared plus eleven squared, then the squared n-numbers are timed by themselves. Fourteen times fourteen is one hundred and ninety six while eleven times eleven is a hundred and twenty one, then we plus the two numbers together getting three hundred and s-seventeen. Now we only have B as we square root three hundred and seventeen by two which equals seventeen comma eighty. Th-that is how I got the hypotenuse for the ninety degree triangle using Pythagoras." I was proud of my star student he had leaner quite well from last times tutor lessons which I was glad for.  
( B2=14 2+ 11 2  
B2=196+121  
B2=317  
B=-/317  
B=17,80   
Basically how it looks, I don't really have the square root sign unfortunately nor can I shrink numbers to fit for squaring.)

 

The day was uneventful though it was about to get really eventful as I checked which class I had next, "Well fuck me in a closet." Why was I given the most worst reputation class for the last period of the day, "Gladly sugar cube.~" he just had to reply and make it even worse didn't he, I groaned slouching in my seat, "Mind sitting right at the back this time Ink, this class is known for.. a bad reputation and I'm pretty sure having your disguise blown by some beats isn't going to be fun especially with how rowdy this class is specially." Luckily this class was late per usual so I had much time to prepare for the upcoming battle as I could, I walked around setting the maths sheet papers though as I passed by the desk Ink sat at he pinched my ass like he had done the first time I swatted him on the back of the skull for doing so, "Behave." I hissed out at him as the classroom door opened the demons have arrived the most difficult classroom to ever handle in teaching history, a class known for being rule breakers yet sometimes they somehow had good debates I personally felt as though they always picked on me. I shivered uncomfortably as I wrote the homework on the board for them feeling a paper ball it the back of my head I hate being the bad teacher but this class was unbelievable and filled with brats this was coming from someone who loves handling children, "Alright who threw that, if they do not reveal who they were I will have to punish the whole class and have you all stay behind after school or send you all to detention for extra classes." the class snickered, what have I ever done to deserve this kind of torture. Ink also seemed to be snickering, okay fine if he also wants to play this game, "Dave!" He didn't even flinch he looked up with a grin plastered to that damn skeleton face of his, "Did you throw this? It seems you'll have to stay after school while I run some errands and the rest of the class leaves." The class bursted into laughter and Oooh's I smirked seeing the gin on his face fall oh hell yeah burn games on skeleton, the bell rang and everyone left in a rush pushing and shoving as they left. "Well 'Dave'-" making quotes in the air while putting emphases on the name, "-your staying here while I run some errands." I smirked turning to the door, oh fuck myself and my cockiness the door slammed shut the blinds closed all at once my body was trembling I yelped my stomach and chest burned as I was slammed and pinned down onto my desk with phalanges digging into my hip and head, I heard a raw feral snarling causing a reaction from my body a shiver of pleasure, "Baby girl is very naughty, only Daddy is allowed to punish her I think she's getting a little too cocky." I bit my lip to hold in a moan that tried to escape as a cool glass like texture made its way pressing against my neck, his phalanges traveled down below applying pressure against my covered vagina I squirmed underneath his body uncomfortably, "Daddy will let you off the hook for now.~" he chuckled that fucking little devil he chuckled leaving the classroom, I wasn't worried at that someone would've noticed but the fact I was left high and dry how he made me wet almost instantaneously that fast that got me worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Chapter appears


	4. 4•Lemon•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known, hide yer chicken strips from the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time you've read this message I have stolen your Dorito's and Mountain Dew. P.S:I also took your soul :3   
> Lots of love from your favorite SinMama author Kayla.~. X O X O

I lifted the hot mug the sweet taste reaching the tastebuds of my tongue while I waited for my order I watched Ink carefully as he sat across the booth from me drawing on one of the kids menu's he had sneakily stolen, I couldn't get my mind wrapped around his behavioral attitudes just a few hours ago at my work he terrified me and now his using crayons drawing on a kids menu with his rainbow tongue sticking out, I had to admit he kind of looked cute right now especially with that rainbow tongue that looked weird as though he chugged a box of skittles. "Here's your order." I looked up at the waiter well hello handsome he defiantly looked good, "Is there.. anything else you'd like to order.~" he winked at me as he placed the plate of lemon meringue pie and chicken strips on the table my face flushed with warmth, "I-" I was cut of by a low growl, "-I think the lady is fine thank you very much, now be on your way." I flinched at the sound of Ink's voice he seemed really pissed off I looked towards him wanting to question him for his attitude though I froze 

 

his face was shaded underneath darkness his eye lights were completely blood red glowing dangerously, shit, "Look here small fry I asked the lady not-" someone was about to get murdered here if I don't stop him, "No no no! It's uh-" the waiter looked at me raising a brow, "-Dave is just really cranky he hasn't been good lately-" "-look miss I don't think-" jeez why can't the waiter just take the hint, "-no I'm good I'm fine just go." Okay that was a little bit brash but I just saved his ass from a really pissed of living skeleton who looked ready to tear off his testicles and shove it down his throat, the waiter just shook his head before walking off cheeses what the fuck Ink was already back to drawing like a innocent child. Well now I'm mentally scarred with that terrifying image of Ink though body comes first I pulled the plate with crunchy chicken strips towards me while grabbing a bottle of tomato sauce (ketchup, in some areas.) to put on the side, I moaned taking a bite into the chicken strip covered in tomato sauce the barbecue  flavor mixed with a savory tomato was amazing, "You better moan like that when my dick is inside of you." I chocked a bit looking at Ink accusingly he had a large smirk while leaning on one hand as he started eating my lemon meringue pie, "Gosh dammit Ink. You can't say things like that out in public." He shrugged stuffing a piece of the pie in his mouth I ride a brow as he stiffened and groaned before shoving the whole fucking pie in his mouth, "Oh gosh the pie is so fucking good!~" "Dammit Ink!" 

 

 

 

 

 

"So why Dave?" I asked her lifting my skull lazily watching her ass as she walked to the kitchen, "What do you mean why Dave?" I grinned, "Well you keep calling me Dave in public and you still don't call me Daddy like you should be sugar cube.~" I watched her breasts bounce with each step she took licking my canines as she sat down on a seat in the lounge her breasts bounced really good I got myself a real fetching female, "Well why skeleton?" I rose a brow at her 'question', "What kind of question is that?" I could hear her chuckle from where I was laying, "Exactly." I groaned being bored and not fucking was well boring I reached out to grab a handful of her weird chicken strips food though she only pulled the plate further away from my reach, "Nah no way pal you should've ordered some for yourself before you decided to talk about penises at the restaurant." I grumbled, "Not my fault your always getting my cock hard and bouncing your tits all over the place, fucking getting men all up to you I gotta impregnate you."

 

I rose a brow at Ink, "Wha-" I froze my face flushed incredibly with warmth, "Oh my gosh don't fucking masturbate in front of me put your damn skittles cock back inside of your sweatpants!" I guess living skeletons don't know the meaning of privacy comes first Ink had his cock out of his pants what the hell I don't know how but damn it was big, "Aww come on baby girl I know you love it, I see you looking." I grumbled under my breath, "I'm going to my room." I stood up balancing my plate in one hand, "You gonna use a dildo on yourself, you know I've got a cock right." "Yeah yeah I see your skittle dildo and no I'm not masturbating unlike you I'm actually going to be busy with work." Here comes a cunning reply isn't it, "Why don't you work my cock.~" called it. I really have to somehow get Ink to leave or at least find another way to save my dimension, I'm not going to get pregnant because of this skeleton and I'm not letting him kill a innocent newborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa whoa calm the fire between your legs ladies, remember my titles don't always match what will happen in the story, this is a SlowBurn it'll take a long time before Daddy will start fucking his baby girl.~


	5. 5•Punish me Daddy•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning stuff the hard way, Evil Ink doesn't take too kindly on someone touching his property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get rekt Evil Ink

I groaned my skull ached and so did my dick, bones and dicks don't match so well during masturbation neither does alcohol, I sat upright with my vision all blurry I smacked a pillow against my face well fuck it was all covered in rainbow semen and thick inky vomit blobs I guess I had gotten too excited during masturbation it had been a few days now without sex or forcing myself on my slave Dream. I rubbed my eye sockets sitting there with no thoughts in mind my metacarpals scraping against my skull as I yawned, damn my room stank of the ink blobs and rainbow semen which covered the walls and floors damn I had way too much fun last night. I grunted opening the door my room being blasted with the sweet oxygenated fresh air, I looked side to side sniffing out the different scents before realizing that her scent was missing, "Who the fuck she thinks she is." I dashed to the kitchen there better be a damn note, success a note was left on the kitchen countertop and fuck only two words in bold letters Fuck You there was even a crude drawing of a hand showing the middle finger. I growled under my breath, "Seems the damn bitch has more fight on her then I had first expected, never seen any fight in her memories." I'm going to have to teach her a lesson I'll have to punish her get it in her head she can't ever leave without me around no matter what, I am the boss around here now whether she likes it or not.

 

I sat on the stool wearing nothing but my boxers and holding some rope in hand and a leather belt, the door clicked and the light flickered on as she flicked the switch, "Your late." I used my deeper voice, she visibly flinched at my tone, "Cheeses on a cheesecake its one AM in the morning Ink what the hell are you doing up!" I slapped the leather belt on my metacarpals, "You left without my consent, you came back at a very late time, even more it's the next day. You need to be punished." She looked at me as if though I were crazy, "What the fuck I'm not a gosh damn child- look I don't want to deal with this right now." I paid attention to her attire her clothes covered in dirt soaked her hair matted looking terribly sticky her eyes looked puffy and red, she brushed past me quickly seeming to head straight to her bedroom I grabbed her arm but slouched on the chair, "Ink let go of me." My grip tightened on her arm, I felt her hand on mine her fingers trying to pry my metacarpals off, "Ink your hurting me!" I tugged her onto my lap she tensed yelping I wrapped the rope around her arms tying them behind her back, "I-Ink what are you doing!" I grunted forcing her to lay across my lap and to keep her still, "You've been a naughty girl and now, you have to get punished." I started tugging her pants down only then she struggled begging, "N-no! No no no P-please Ink don't do this pl-" that scent I took a deep a smirk plastered on my face the scent of fear was pleasing, I grabbed the belt raising it up and without hesitation brought it down on her ass a crackling thwack sounded in the air and immediately she bursted into tears her begging turning into mere pitiful whimpering for mercy, "P-please In-" thwack, "One." Tears kept on rolling, "P-plea-" thwack, "Two." There was already a small puddle of salty tears on the floor, thwack, "Three." She stopped begging and only cried her struggles gone, thwack, "Four." Long red marks had already begun to form on her sensitive bare skin on her ass, thwack, "Five." She flinched I only felt the pleasure, thwack, "Six." As I raised my hand up I heard her whisper, thwack, "Seven, what was that baby girl?" She sniffles flinching as I rested my arm on her bruising ass, "D-daddy." A rumbling growl left my chest, "Mmm, say that again." It seemed I was already breaking that thin shell, she was shivering, "Daddy, p-please no more. I-I'm sorry." A boisterous laugh left me, "That's it baby girl, know your place." I dropped the belt and began to rub her bruised skin, "Now, your going to have to tell me everything. From the start."

 

 

I sat on the stool watching as she laid in the bathtub filled with warm water, it was quite a hassle to get her into the bath while I'm in the room but of course the belt solves all problems, "Tell me suga, tell me from the start what happened." I stared at her bare form from head to toe her arms crossed over her plump breasts, my metacarpals going through her hair washing it off from the disgusting dirt and sticky liquids she may be a human but fuck she's also my toy and I don't like dirty toys, "S-so I left for work-" I pulled out a small twig from her hair tugging slightly, "Not that start-" she flinched at my tone of voice, "- I want to know what got ya' lookin' all scruffy like someone fucked ya'." Albeit if someone did fuck my toy before me I would steal her memories and find the person and of course torture them, "S-sorry." The water dripping from the tap became obsolete as my full attention was on her, "I was at the mall a-after work, I lost track of time I was buying some things. When the place closed I realized what time it was I began to rush home a-and.." She was silent for a bit I could see she was dehydrated, "I didn't know.. I didn't know I was being followed, it was a notorious gang, th-they forced me into a alley-" a gang, if they fucking gang banged her they'll be in for it, "-they stole my things b-but they wanted more Ink! Th-they started to touch me pulling my clothes one of them s-spat at me-" she hiccuped uncovering her chest moving her hands to her face pressing her palms into her cheeks, "Hush, don't say anymore sugar cube..." I felt enraged ready to take my anger and lash out to kill.

 

She had fallen asleep while I bathed her bare body and stayed asleep as I wrapped her up in a towel and laid her in bed, the temptation to fuck her where she was was indeed high but I had other plans for my cock at the moment, "Okay baby girl, time to show daddy who the meanies are." I pressed my metacarpals against her temple gently feeling her pulse under the skin, I closed my eyes and smirked, "Found you." It was a group of disgusting horny teenagers though it seemed my baby girl had defended herself and got scot-free with her virginity still intact escaping after pepper spraying them in the face directly, I could feel the gangs souls track them. I was dressed up well enough my smaller brushes in my side pocket their headquarters was a warehouse, I had them all nicely tied up bare and in a circle their 'boss' who touched my baby girl was in the middle hunched in a vulnerable position naked. I clapped my hands together, "So! I heard from a little birdy, that you all tried to rape her and so for trying to rape my toy, I decided on the perfect punishment that you all deserve. Ever wondered how it would feel to be raped boys?" I chuckled seeing their fearful expressions some already crying, my cock was already hard but I decided to add something a little extra to increase the torture on their rectums adding some ecto hooks to tear into the flesh, "Okay so, I've been pent up for quite a while, y'know holding back because I'm trying to find the right moment to fuck my toy, then suddenly my toy comes back home all dirty and shaken. It took me weeks just to get her to share her food with me, weeks and now because of your fucking gang I have to fucking start all over again!" The walls of the warehouse shook as my tone of voice got darker and more threatening, the boys had confused and fearful expressions there was even the scent of urine in the air seems someone peed themselves, "Well, let's just get right to it shall we." I laughed grabbing the hips of the leader of the gang, "Hope you all enjoy the show because your all next.~" I freed my hard cock from, the hooks I formed on my penis were curved towards my crotch so I could plunge in smooth but come out ripping his insides, I grunted digging my sharp metacarpals into the teens bare skin he was crying and his friend were freaking out but all their cries were muffled by the gags, I smirked panting as I thrusted into his anus it was much more tight maybe I was just used to Dream's who was probably much more loose due to constant use. My grin widened of course the boy can feel the spikes, "Ready. Of course no need to answer that." And I thrusted pulling my hips back his screams of agony were muffled as he writhed in agonizing pain the blood acting as lubricant as the hooks ripped into the tight ring of muscle in his rectum, "A-Ah ha that's it scream scream because no ones gonna hear ya!" I slapped his ass hard getting into the mood of fucking wrecking their bodies till they all died of bloodloss to have the hooks dig into their bodies and rip away the flesh all the while in the end my cock and body will be covered in their blood and filled with the sadistic pleasure, "Never touch my toy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbelievably yes Evil Ink got shit-faced and stoned he ended up sleeping a entire day away into the next. Oh and the discoveries Evil Ink is highly possessive and has the need to be the alpha of the house or by all means territory.


	6. 6•Six stars count Mars•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh Someone has a an admirer!~
> 
> Evil Ink thinks just because you've lived together for a week he gets to know all your business.

I don't know how I didn't recognize them at first but now I knew them, I knew those kids those teens that tried to molest me and Ink... Ink, "-only one survivor after being founded in a abandoned warehouse seven dead, the survivor seems to be in a small coma the doctors are unsure when he may wake up. Investigators say they are unsure who committed the crime and that a animal may have been used in the crime-" I tensed feeling Ink's arm go over my shoulders squeezing my shoulder his hand shaking I didn't know how the fuck he was going to react, "Ink-" he slammed his fists into the small television table the table snapping in two creating a sickly snapping sound, "Mother of fuck I thought I-" I moved fast pressing my palm against his mouth and wrapping my arm around his abdomen, "Shut up shut up shut up Ink!" I gasped as something snapped feeling a string smacking my side Ink froze, "Fuck." I leaned back slightly looking down, "Ink, what the hell was that." He immediately grabbed at his chest, oh gosh oh gosh please tell tell me I broke his ribs, "-my fucking corset!" Oh gosh his- wait, "Corset? What are you doing with a corset.." I snorted slapping my hands on my mouth, "Ink, corsets are for girls." "And!? You broke my corset." Damn he sounded truly really upset, "Ink come on your perfectly.. oh." He had pulled his shirt off and there it was the corset strings snapped and damn I would be blunt, "Okay your fucking fat- like- holy shit that is huge." I made a circulate motion with my hands for emphasis on his rainbow gut that I was sure was bigger than any prized pumpkin, his expression was as though I just drove over a puppy- actually with how sick he is he probably would be happy about that situation, "Don't you fucking call me fat you bitch, I've seen your fucking thighs." His voice was almost a hiss of anger, I let out a loud laugh, "At least my thighs aren't even close to half the size of your Mount Everest." Holy shit is that smoke? Do I smell smoke!

 

 

I stood there sniffling water pouring down on everyone who was ready to murder whoever set off the fire alarm, Ink had his jacket on and some sweatpants hiding as much bone as he could while in the moment of rushing out with me dragging him, the firemen had arrived quite quickly and were reassuring anyone who was flipping their shit over the false alarm of a fire I even heard some old lady screeching over how her cat mittens was still in the apartment. There was no sight of a fire though, no large plumes of smoke or any yellows red and oranges blazing with hot embers, nothing just a plain old apartment block with very pissed off soaked people in their pajamas waiting outside for the okay, "Alright folks! False alarm just some ole person burnt cookies in the oven nothing much. No fire you can return to the building!" Everyone was pissed walking back to the apartment building glaring at the old lady who was apologizing for the trouble, I shivered brushing past everyone not wanting to wait any longer and catch a cold or bad fever, Ink seemed more persistent to get inside the building roughly pushing people out of the way I tried following right behind him but a hand grabbed my arm Ruffin me back, "Hey what the hell!" It was one of the firemen, he had smoothed down black hair and emerald green eyes, "Hey there missy no need to use profanities." His voice was defiantly too cheery for my liking and it didn't seem like Ink had noticed my sudden disappearance, good that he hadn't I into want this poor man to be on Ink's to kill list, I looked up in surprise, "Huh." A large raincoat was placed on my small frame compared to it, "Be careful okay? Don't want to catch a cold in this weather." He gave a charming smile and for a odd reason my cheeks were warm, "O-oh uh yeah.. I was gonna go back to my apartment but ya kinda grabbed my arms there." He chuckled closing his eyes, "Yeah I know, you'll know why soon enough to. Gotta go, have a nice day Ma'm." As he turned to leave I quickly reached out grabbing his arm without thinking, "W-wait!" He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?" I stumbled, "U-uh m-my names (Y/n), just so you know." I smiled looking to the side, "Nice to meet you (Y/n), my name is Hue." He tipped his hat before getting onto the side of the fire truck as it began to drive off, I quickly waved even though he didn't see it I felt like he knew. I smiled humming to myself before turning to walk inside my apartment with a big goofy smile, "What the hell are you smiling about?" There's Ink, "None of your business Ink." He grabbed my shoulders, "Bitch it's all my business." I simply shoved him and made a break for it towards the bathroom to take a nice warm bath and heat up my cold body, I could hear him right behind my though only a loud thud as I slammed the door shut a string of curses left after, "Fuckin bitch!" I sighed in relief at least he wouldn't go to the point of breaking doors yet but it was always safety first to lock the doors, with a click the door was locked and I realized out of his fury he hadn't realized I had the coat on and its best to keep it that way for a while, I wouldn't want him to realize I was talking to a guy I shivered remembering his punishment. I felt around the pockets and surprisingly there's was something inside, a note, upon opening it held numbers written in a fancy way, "Okay, totally not creeped out."


End file.
